Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high powered electronic module and more particularly to detachable interface for high powered electronic module.
Brief Description of Related Art
Typically, heat exchangers do not provide direct current (DC) power to high powered electronic modules. Instead additional large connectors are used to provide the DC power to the high powered electronic modules. Generally, electrical connection to other parts or the power electronic system is made by screw contacts, pin contacts (soldered onto a PCB), press-fit contacts pressed into PCB vias, spring contacts that inherently press on contact areas of a PCB and/or by pure pressure contact where corrosion-proof surface areas are directly pressed together. This may result in sacrificing heat exchange area, which in turn may result in increased thermal impedance and thus further resulting in increased temperature of the high powered electronic modules. Conversely, using smaller connectors may result in decreased thermal impedance, but can result in unwanted voltage drop across pins.
For example, a full aperture of a phased array radar system includes a two dimensional grid of rectangular sub-arrays mounted to an assembly that must provide both heat removal and direct current (DC) power. Typically, each of these sub-arrays requires a large amount of DC current, dissipates a large amount of power, and must be mechanically attached in a removable way. In aggregate, the two dimensional grid of rectangular sub-arrays may require over 1000 Amps of power delivered on the positive supply side voltage, with an equal amount of power returning on the Ground path.
Additionally, to achieve a reliable mechanical connection, more thermal area of the sub-array may be sacrificed for incorporating removable attachment mechanisms. Further, typically, thermal, mechanical, and electrical interfaces are not shared. Furthermore, typically, these sub-arrays are bonded to the heat exchanger with an epoxy, making removal of a sub-array disposed in the middle of the sub-arrays very difficult and risky for nearby sub-arrays.